Study Session
by Chinese Cafe European
Summary: After a somewhat awkward conversation, Kenny manages to get Butters to come to his house. You know, to help him study. Health. "Study", health. Seriously, do I have to point this out for you? Male/Male, Bunny, Slash and Lemons in later chapters :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~! Cute little story I have here, only my second writing. Criticism always welcome, hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Slash, KennyxButters (Bunny), Language, Smut  
><strong>

**Chapter-Specific Warnings: BoyxBoy Kissing (No smut in this chapter)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kenny stared at Butters across the classroom. He stared intently. Chin propped up with his hand. Leaning forward on his desk. Butters himself, however, didn't seem to notice a thing. The ignorant bastard. It really didn't take that long for Kenny to notice how much of a pervert Butters was.<p>

What? Butters and pervert in the same sentence? Well, yeah. The kid was a natural born perv, just like him. Being bi curious, that whole thing with the porno tape, even saving up all that fucking semen. Unfortunately, his parents brainwashed the shit outta him. He was completely clueless to the nature of these acts.

And that really pissed Kenny off. The the one guy who could've and would've become his partner in crime (don't take that the wrong way) was born brainwashed and dead. Well, mentally dead at least.

The others were great (except Cartman), but none of them shared his same perverted ways. They were just no fun that way. He wanted a friend who'd enjoy dirty jokes, who'd hang out with him to read Playboys, who would just be able to be interested in the things none of his others friends were into yet. He sighed and continued to stare at him.

The bell rang. Kenny collected his stuff and started to head out the door. But he didn't exit. Instead, he turned around last minute, accidentally bumping into someone, and headed towards Butters's desk. Butters himself was still picking up all his stuff.

"Hey dude."

Butters looked up at the familiar muffled speech and smiled.

"Hey Kenny! How are you?"

Kenny stared at Butters's innocent face. Goddammit.

"Fine," he replied. "You?"

"Oh, I've been fine of course!"

"Great."

He paused awkwardly. Honestly, he wasn't even sure what he was trying to do.

"Hey Butters?"

"Yeah?"

"You free after school? I, um, need someone to help me, uh, study."

"Um, well, okay. I'm free. I'll come over later then, alright?"

"Alright. See you dude."

"Bye!"

Kenny turned around and exited.

_Congrats dude, you have a study buddy,_ he thought to himself. _Now what?_

He sighed again and went to his next period.

* * *

><p>The final bell rang and he headed outside to the bus. Then, home. He kicked the door in and found his parents passed out on the ground. Again. Rolling his eyes, he dragged them both upstairs and into their bed. They weren't waking up anytime soon.<p>

He headed back out and looked around. Neither of his siblings would be home for a while either, they were both out with friends. It was pretty damn quiet. He flopped onto the couch and kicked off his gloves, boots, and other various articles of clothing he didn't need. He kept on his parka though, and turned on the tv, finding another rerun of Phillip and Terrence. The bell rang.

"Door's unlocked!" he shouted, not moving from his spot on the couch. He heard the door creak open as someone entered.

"Hey again Kenny!"

Kenny looked up to see Butters smiling at him again.

"My parents said I have to be home by 6 or I'll be grounded, but I still have a few hours."

"Um, great."

Butter sat next to him on the couch.

"Oh I remember this episode! It's really funny," Butters said, grinning like a goof. He turned to face him.

"So, you wanna finish this episode first or start studying?"

"Uh... let's just finish this episode first," Kenny replied, looking for a way to stall time.

"Alrighty!"

As the episode continued, Kenny darted his eyes around the room. What was he gonna do? He found his eyes on his backpack and pulled it up and onto his lap, digging through it. Shit, shit, more shit... he grinned. And the episode was just ending too.

"Hey, the episode's done, so you wanna start?"

"Uhh, yeah, sure."

"So what do you wanna start with?"

"Well..." he pulled out a textbook. "How about this?"

Butters leaned over and looked at the book. He blinked.

"Health? You need help on health?"

"Not me, you."

"Huh?"

Kenny set his backpack back down next to him and opened the book.

* * *

><p>"Tell me this. Are you bi curious?"<p>

"Um, yeah."

"Do you even know what bicurious means?"

"Well, not really, but my dad says I am, and he said he'll tell me what it means when I'm older," Butters stated in an almost matter-of-factly tone. Kenny rolled his eyes and continued to flip through the book.

"Where is it..."

"Where is what?"

"The passage..."

"Which passage?"

"I can't find it..."

"Can't find what?"

Kenny slammed the book closed.

"It doesn't matter. I'll just teach you the hands-on way."

"Hands… on?" Butters blinked blankly at the other blonde's grinning face.

With a swift, almost practiced move, he pulled down his hood, leaned over and kissed the boy forcefully, completely catching him off guard. After a few moments, he pulled back, studying the other's look of shock frozen onto his face. He grinned in amusement.

"Soo... how was it?"

Butters blinked.

"Wh-what?"

"Did ya like it or not?"

"Um..."

"Dude, it's a simple yes or no answer."

"U-uh..."

He rolled his eyes and kissed the other blonde boy again, knocking him down onto the couch while pinning his arms. This time, he just held his lips on him.

Butter himself was stunned back into shock for a second time. He didn't even register the fact that Kenny was on top of him until a few seconds had passed. After that, he just layed there. Honestly, Kenny didn't smell very nice. He didn't feel very nice. He didn't taste very nice. And yet the whole sensation was... nice. He let his eyes close and pressed back firmly. He heard the boy above him chuckle as he pulled back.

"So, is that a yes?"

"U-uhm..." Butters stuttered, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

"I'm still waiting for an answer Butters."

"... y-yes."

"Yes, Mr. McCormick."

"Wh-what?!"

"Didn't I say?" Kenny said, "I'll be teaching you. I'm your teacher, so call me Mr. McCormick."

"B-but-"

"Just do it dude."

He swallowed. "Y-yes, Mr. McCormick."

Kenny grinned and pulled back, letting Butters sit back up. He was quite happy with how everything had turned out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter-Specific Warnings: Smut, Cross-dressing  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Let's continue. What do you know about sex?"<p>

"Eh?" Butters exclaimed, caught off guard once again with the blunt question. "Um, well, it's between a man and a woman, and that when you do it, um... wear a condom?"

Kenny sighed. "This is gonna be a lotta work."

"So," he started, "first off, it doesn't have to be between a man and a woman. It can be between two men, two women, or hell, you can have a fucking orgy."

"Orgy?"

"A party where everyone just fucks everyone else senseless. The point is, as long as you have at least two people, you can have sex."

"So..."

"So, since we're the only people here," he gave a crooked smile, "we'll be focusing on how two guys have sex."

Butters face paled. Then, it reddened. Kenny just stretched casually.

"Now to get this right one of us is gonna take the place of the girl. Butters, that's your job."

"Huh?! Why do I have to?!"

"'Cause I said so dipshit. And plus, you've dressed up as a girl before. You have experience taking the part of one, Marjorine."

"But that was a while ago-"

"Stop worrying, it's easy," Kenny cut him off. Then an idea popped into his head and he smirked. "In fact..."

Kenny got up and ran down the hallway that led to the two bedrooms he had. Butters sat there, wondering (and fearing) what exactly Kenny had thought of. In a few moments, he walked back holding a bundle of clothes, throwing them towards Butters.

"Here, go change."

"Why-"

"Because I said so, how many times do I have to tell you?"

Butters blinked and picked up the wad of clothing, heading into the washroom. After some yelling and complaining through the door, he came out wearing a blonde wig littered with various green bows and a white dress decorated with yellow prints of moons and clouds. In other words, he had transformed successfully back into Marjorine. Butters' face was completely flushed red.

"Why do I have to wear this? And why do you even have these clothes?!"

"One because I said so. Two because you originally borrowed it from me anyways, remember? That's my sister's dress. Amazing it still fits. … Or, well, mostly fits."

Butters had grown taller since he'd last cross-dressed as Marjorine. The dress now barely covered his crotch like a long shirt, versus how it went past his knees long before. Kenny just smiled deviously.

"Damn, you look cute, even if you don't have any tits."

He got up from where he was and pinned Butters up against the wall, facing little resistance.

"Do you mind if I kiss you again?" he asked quietly. Butters grew even redder.

"N-no..."

Kenny leaned in, placing his lips firmly on the other boy's mouth. He felt Butters press back and grinned to himself. Working slowly, he let his tongue find its way into the warm and wet cavern of the smaller blonde boy's mouth. Butters whimpered. Kenny let his right arm wander, trailing down the boy's chest, stomach, crotch. He pressed his hand against the bulge underneath the fabric, eliciting a surprised squeak before getting pushed away.

Kenny raised an eyebrow. Butters was holding his skirt down like a girl standing on top of a fan, his face still covered in a deep blush.

"What's up dude?"

"K-Kenny-"

"Mr. McCormick."

"... M-Mr. Mccormick, I... I d-don't really know how to do... this."

Butters tightened his grip on the hem of his skirt. Kenny just rolled his eyes.

"Of course you don't, that's why I'm teaching you."

"But my parents-"

"Your parents can go fuck each other. Now, why don't we do the same?"

"Wh-what?! B-but-"

"Just relax and follow my lead."

He grabbed the boy's slender wrists and pinned him back against the wall, pressing his lips against the other's forcefully. Butters whimpered again as his mouth was forced open for a second time. He trailed his hand down the smaller boy's body once again, reaching the bulge quickly before massaging it gently. Butters let out a muffled cry of surprise, widening his eyes before squeezing them shut. He grinned and continued working his hand, pressing firmly as he felt the boy's member twitch slightly beneath him under the thin fabric.

After a few more whimpers, Butters separated his mouth from Kenny's and let out a small moan, his voice cracking slightly. Then, right after realizing the noise he had just made, blushed and covered his mouth. Kenny chuckled.

"Like I said, relax dude. No one else is home, and no one's gonna be home for at least a few hours."

He gently pried Butters' own hand off of his mouth. He could feel him getting hard under his touch as he continued. He watched as Butters bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, still fighting in vain to keep from making too much noise. Then, with a devious smile playing on his face, he leaned his head in, kissing the side of his neck gently before grazing his teeth on the soft skin and nipping slightly. He heard the boy beneath him stutter in his breathing.

The blonde boy in the orange parka then stopped the movement of his hand. Instead, he moved it a shade lower, reaching underneath the short skirt. He gently brushed Butters's inner thigh, eliciting a quick intake of breath from him. He walked his fingers up, soon reaching another bit of fabric. Hm? He raised an eyebrow.

"Dude... are you wearing panties?"

"... M-maybe..."

"Why?"

"W-well," Butters started, "it was in that pile of clothes you gave me."

"I put it in there, I didn't expect you to actually put it on," Kenny replied, suppressing a smile. "Don't tell me you're wearing the bra too."

"..."

"Y-you are!" he, pulled back, covering his mouth to suppress a fit of laughter. "Ohmyfuckinggoddude..."

"You told me to!"

"No," he choked out, " y-you asked... and I said, pfft... 'do whatever... th-the hell you.. you want... it's- pff-, it's gonna end up on the floor either way'!"

"W-well then," the other boy stuttered out in protest, "what was I supposed to wear underneath the dress?!"

"Nothing!? O-oh my god..." He was failing miserably at covering up his amusement.

"S-stop laughing!"

Kenny snickered for a while longer, muffling himself with his hand over his mouth. Slowly he stopped, coughing a bit and before turning back to Butters, who was red in the face. Was it in anger or embarrassment, it wasn't clear.

"Alright, alright, I'm good," Kenny coughed out. "Damn dude, you seriously play a good girl. All you need are some boobs, seriously." He plastered the grin back on his face. "Now, take that damn dress off."

* * *

><p>He got up and grabbed Butters by his forearms, spinning him and launching him towards the couch. He landed with a small squeak of surprise as Kenny climbed on top of him, grabbing the bottom of the dress and pulling it up. After a bit of struggling he got the thing over his head and threw it haphazardly on the floor. He smiled mischievously at the little blonde boy under him.<p>

Actually, the only indication of Butters even being a boy was the bulge barely covered my the pink panties he was wearing. With his skinny little body and the wig, he looked almost exactly like a girl. Well, a flat-chested girl. The bra he was wearing was completely pointless. Kenny pulled it off and threw it on the ground in a similar manner.

He leaned down and quickly flicked his tongue over a hard nipple. Butters gasped. He grinned and sucked lightly, using his hand to stimulate the other. Butters groaned. He chuckled.

"You like that?"

"N-nngh..."

He sucked it a bit more before slowly trailing his lips down the boy's chest. Stopping for a moment, he gazed at Butters' stomach. It was so smooth. He gently ran his fingers down it. It was so soft. He kissed it then quickly swiped his tongue across his navel, flicking around in the little hole as he let his free hand wander along Butters's body. He lightly trailed his hand down his inner thigh. Kenny heard Butter's breath quicken.

He continued to gently trail his hand up and down, always approaching the quite obvious bulge, but never directly touching it. He heard Butters hold his breath every time he got close, exhaling as he receded. He squirmed.

"S-stop that..."

"Stop what?" Kenny asked coyly. "I haven't done anything yet." He lightly brushed his fingers across the bulge, just barely touching. Butters held his breath once again as Kenny started trailing his thighs once more. He could see the thin fabric of the panties were stained.

"S-stop... stop, y-you know..." he stuttered. He knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't know how to say it.

"Stop teasing?" Kenny asked. He decided to at least throw this bone to him, the poor boy was clueless about most terms people used in bed.

"Y-yeah, stop teasing m-me," Butters quickly spouted out, utilizing the new word. "P-please..."

Kenny paused for a second.

"... Well... since you said please... ~"

He pulled Butters's legs farther apart and pressed his tongue firmly onto the bulge, licking him through the fabric. The stain was definitely precum, he could taste it. Butters let out a surprised squeak before covering his mouth again. He moaned into his hand.

He felt the fabric rub against him with Kenny's tongue. It felt so... so good. He could hear himself groaning, even with his hand acting as a muffler. It was embarrassing, but he couldn't stop himself. He'd never felt anything like it before.

He found Kenny grabbing his arm and pulling his hand off his mouth. The sound he was making was immediately amplified; the difference in volume between him and the quiet house was too much. He felt like he was moaning so loud the neighbors could hear him through the thin, shoddy walls. The thought of someone else hearing him... as if Kenny wasn't enough! It turned him on even more, and he found himself moaning even louder.

Kenny quickly slid the panties down, which were now wet with saliva and precum. He looked at Butters's member. It was completely hard... and surprisingly big.

"Damn dude," he remarked, "when the fuck did you grow down here?"

"U-uhh..."

He lightly trailed his tongue from the base to the head. The body underneath tightened up. He swirled his tongue around the head and flicked at the tip. Butters let out a groan and gripped at the couch underneath him. Kenny grinned and wrapped his hand around the base of the shaft, pumping it at an even pace.

"How's that?"

"A-ahh~! Nngh, i-it's... it's... w-weird..."

"Weird?"

"M-mhm..."

He bent down and engulfed the head, swirling his tongue around it once more before bobbing up and down. Butters whimpered slightly and grabbed at the couch tighter.

"K-Kenny..." he choked out, "m-my body... I-I feel like..."

"Mmmph?"

"I-it feels like... s-something's gonna... c-come out-"

Kenny pulled back immediately.

"Fuck no, fuuuuck no dude. Way too fucking early. No fucking way dude."

"E-eh?"

Kenny got up and looked around the room, muttering to himself. Then he walked out, returning a few minutes later with what looked like a piece of ribbon. He sat back where he was before.

"What's that for?"

"For keeping you from cumming in five seconds flat."

He bent down and tied the ribbon around the base of Butters's member, pulling it around his testes as well. He tied it up with a knot and sat back and studied his work. Butters squirmed.

"Kenny, it's a bit tight..."

"That's the point dumbass."

And with that, he abruptly bent back down and completely engulfed Butters's dick. He swirled his tongue around and bobbed his head up and down rapidly, not bothering to hold back anymore.

"K-KENNY!" Butters almost screamed, gripping the couch so tightly his knuckles had turned white. "S-Stop... K-Kenny!"

Kenny pulled back again. He was slightly annoyed, but shrugged it off. He looked down at Butters's cock. It was quite big now, throbbing, a clear liquid pouring out the top. Butters was panting heavily.

"K-Kenny..." the blonde boy choked out. "K-Kenny..."

"Fuck dude, you're more sensitive than I thought was possible."

"Nngh..."

"Also, I said to call me Mr. McCormick, remember?"

"Nnn... s-sorry..."

Butters pushed himself up into a sitting position. Kenny looked at him curiously as he raised his head.

"What's up d- MMM!"

He launched himself at Kenny, knocking him onto the couch even more forcefully than the other boy had done to him earlier. Butters scrambled with the zipper of the parka Kenny was still wearing.

"Th-this… this is a bother, Mr. McCormick," he mumbled, pulling the zipper down. Kenny blinked, then just looked at him with a crooked smiled. Seemed like he finally broke the kid.

"You don't have a shirt on under this?"

"Dude, do you not see the shithole we're in called my house," Kenny remarked bluntly. "I have two shirts, and they were both dirty, so I didn't bother to wear one."

"Oh," Butters simply replied.

He stared at the other's chest. Kenny was so skinny. He reached out and ran his hand down towards his stomach. He felt his fingers go over every little ridge the usual parka-wearing boy's ribs made. He wasn't scarily skinny like an anorexic (fortunately he still ate more than those guys), but he was still pretty darn skinny. He then felt around his stomach. It dipped inward slightly. He looked up to see Kenny with his head tilted back and his eyes closed. He reached his hand up and touched the boy's cheek, prompting him to open his eyes and look at him curiously. Butters leaned in and kissed Kenny once again.

The kiss wasn't like any of the ones prior: rough, quick, nothing like that. No, this kiss was slow. Soft. Deliberate. Butters lingered on Kenny's lips, feeling the heat between them among the cold air in the surrounding room. The palms of his hands were pressed onto the boy's chest, and he could feel the other's arms wrap around him, fingers tangled in his blonde hair. He pressed in even closer and he felt the other boy's mouth slowly fall open as the kiss was deepened, eliciting the first moan he had heard from the older blonde all afternoon.

They kissed for who-knows-how-long, never bothering to even separate for air. When they finally parted, both were out of breath. They looked at each other, holding their gazes on the other's as they caught their breaths. The house was silent.

"... Butters?"

"... Y-yeah...?"

"I… I hate to mention this, but…"

"But what?"

"… it's 5:50."

"E-eh?!"

Butters eyes widened as he looked at the clock. He jumped up and ran towards the bathroom, rambling as he proceeded to change at lightning speed.

"Aww no, my parents said I could only stay 'til 6! They're gonna ground me again if I'm late! I don't wanna stay in my room for another week! No no no no no!"

Kenny sat on the couch, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Heheh, sorry dude, totally did not see the time.."

Butters ran out in a minute flat, clothes wrinkled and hair a mess, but at least decently dressed.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay? See ya!" he shouted back as he ran towards the door.

"Hey now hold on for just a moment-"

Kenny grabbed Butters's arm as he raced past him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Kenny, this is no time for games! If I'm late I'll be-"

"Grounded, I know, but you never finished."

"Finish what? I don't have time to finish!"

"Have you ever heard of blue balls? You don't want it," Kenny spat out quickly. "It takes you five minutes to run from my house to yours. It's 5:52. We have three minutes, just give me two."

With that he spun Butters around, ignoring the smaller boy's complaints, and unbuttoned his pants (Butters actually didn't even zip his fly back up in his rush). He knelt down on the floor and worked the other boy's cock back out, finding it rock hard with the ribbon still tied around it. With a practiced move he untied and pulled it off before quickly engulfing the head. He swirled his tongue around and started bobbing at a brisk, even pace. He heard the boy above him stop his protesting and gasp at the abrupt start.

"K-Kenny!" Butters stuttered out, still trying to object. "S-stop, K-Kenny-aah!"

As the same pleasurable feeling from before waved over him, he found himself moaning as loud as he did before. Quickly he felt himself approaching that odd sensation he had experienced earlier. He grabbed the back of the older boy's head instinctively, tangling his fingers in the short, messy blonde hair.

"K-Kenny, if you-nngh-k-keep that up, I-I'll, s-something..ahh! K-Kenny!" Butters cried. "K-Kenny, I-I, s-something's gonna… Mm!"

He bit his lip as he came. His body trembled and convulsed as each shot came out and he gripped the back of the other boy's head tightly as each one filled the other boy's mouth. Kenny swallowed it all as quickly as he could, trying to make the smallest mess possible. As the boy above him finished, he sucked gently on the tip, searching for any remaining drops before pulling away and letting the younger blonde scramble to rebutton his pants in a hurry. He licked his lips and wiped his mouth as he watched Butters fumble with the zipper, the post-orgasm haze strong in his mind.

"That was probably less than two minutes, actually," Kenny remarked. "Get home dude."

Butters nodded silently and, with the same speed as before, ran out the door, still slightly in a daze, but completely determined to avoid another grounding. As the door slammed shut, Kenny heard a voice from behind him.

"Kenny!"

He turned around to see his mom awake, hobbling her way down the hall.

"Kenny, who was that?" she asked in her slurred, tired speech- definitely from her hangover. "What was with all the noise? It made my headache worse." She grumbled and treaded off to the kitchen area.

"Just Butters. We had to work on something for school." A simple enough statement. He just hoped his mom was still drugged enough to not notice he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Oh, alright…" She didn't. In all honesty, she didn't even give a fuck what her son was doing in the state she was in. "Now, I know we had a few more Advils around here… Kenny, where's the Advil?"

"I'm guessing in the cupboard where it usually is?" Kenny replied in a bit of a smart-ass tone. "Dad's still sleeping, right? Well, I'm going to my room." Most likely his mom will want to watch something on tv while she still had her hangover. No reason to bother her.

"Yeah, yeah alright," she replied, not really paying any attention as she continued searching for the pills. Kenny walked off to his room, closing the door behind him.

Now, maybe he could finish as well...

* * *

><p><strong>So, I was gonna write some super long smut thing and end this two-shot buuut... eh, why not, I'll extend it :P Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter-Specific Warnings: Masturbation, BoyxBoy**

* * *

><p>Kenny closed the door behind him and looked around his room. Well technically, it wasn't just his room, he shared it with his brother and sister. In the dim light one could see their two shoddy beds: one for Karen, the other shared by him and Kevin (he did used to have his own bed, but, to put it simply, it broke). The paint on the walls were peeling and in some places there were even holes. A broken window was the only source of light. It really wasn't the nicest place in the world, but Kenny had lived in that room his entire life, he was used to it.<p>

He walked over to his bed and sat down. It creaked under the new weight and continued to squeak as he climbed onto it and laid down. As he lied there, he thought about what had just happened. Really, he hadn't had planned any of it- though to be fair, he did had some idea what he was gonna do. Not to say he was gonna full-out just fuck him on the spot (... though he was open to the option).

Really, what he was feeling could be summed up in one word: confused. He didn't know how it all happened, and he didn't know how he felt about it. He was the straightest guy he knew, always talking about big titties and wet vaginas. And then he went and did... that. What was that?

He rolled over and swept his hand under the bed, finding and pulling out the latest copy of Playboy. It was his brother's. He flipped through the magazine haphazardly, giving each picture of a half naked girl a cursory glance.

_Nope, still hot as fuck_, he thought to himself. Then, after a moment's pause, he threw the magazine back under the bed and laid back down. So he hasn't magically turned gay. Maybe he was bi? But how was he gonna test that? It's not like he had any gay porn lying around, and his computer hadn't been working for months. He groaned and rolled over. It was then he became aware of the erection he still had. It was poking him in the stomach.

"Goddammit," he muttered under his breath, rolling back around. He sat up, hearing the bed creak again as he shifted his weight around, trying to undo his pants. After a few moments he had his member out free, its pink tip half-covered in its foreskin and a bead of precum forming. He placed the tip of his index finger gently on the bead, then lifted it slowly, creating a small string of the sticky fluid. He observed himself for a moment.

Obviously he wasn't unfamiliar with his own penis. It was larger than average, a fact he was quite proud of. However, after the little interaction he had with Butters he couldn't help but notice that the other boy was actually larger than he. Butters! Out of all the dudes in his class, Butters had a bigger dick than him. What the hell?

Well, it wasn't something he could change, at least his dick was still relatively big. He touched the tip again and moved his finger around in a circular motion, covering the head in the sticky precum. He relaxed his body and played with his foreskin, fingering and tugging on it lightly as he focused on the sensation. He rubbed his palm against the head slowly and deliberately and found his mind wandering among the various fantasies he had floating around. Sexy, big-breasted chicks, cute girls with hot asses, a stripper, a maid, a waitress… Butters.

His mind focused on Butters. Not even female 'Marjorine' Butters. Just… Butters. The short blonde hair, the sky blue jacket, the unsuspecting smile. He thought upon the boy's delicate body, his smooth skin. In his head he could still hear the boy moaning his name. It was such a cute moan: always stuttering, voice cracking, just mindlessly repeating his name over and over and over and over...

"Ah fuck," Kenny muttered to himself, gripping at the bed with his free hand. He had the other wrapped around his now throbbing member, pumping up and down at an even pace. His body was hunched over in a sitting position on the bed, his head hanging down and his eyes half closed. His mouth hung slightly a gap as his breathing hitched, his mind filled with thoughts about the younger blonde boy.

It felt so wrong to do, jacking while thinking of him. He was, well, a _boy_. Not only that, but one that was still framed in the picture of innocence. Yeah, sure, _that_ happened. But the guy kinda ran out of his house within a minute of the entire thing ending. So in his mind, Butters was still an innocent little boy. An innocent little boy he was jerking off to.

And so he pumped his hand to the thought of him. Ah, the feeling! What was he doing, jacking off to Butters? A boy! Jacking off to him, pumping his hand up and down the shaft of his cock, his breath hitching with the thought of getting him to himself, pulling off his clothes, touching him gently as he quivered underneath him. The thought of him able to do whatever he wanted with that delicate boy. The thought of him pleasuring him back, teasing his crotch... maybe even letting him-

"Dammit!" Kenny hissed between his teeth. He gripped his bed as he came, body convulsing with each shot. Unable to find the tissue box in time, he instead covered the head with his hand, trying to keep as much of his semen contained and off the bed.

As he slowly stopped he looked down at himself lethargically, eyes glazed over and slightly unfocused. He pulled his hand off from around his member, a string of the sticky white fluid trailing from the tip to the puddle in his hand. He stared at it blankly, then looked around his room for the tissue box, finding it over on his desk. He honestly did not feel like moving, and he knew he wouldn't for a while. Like hell he was gonna get up and get a tissue.

He looked back at his hand. Lifting it closer to his face, he sniffed it gingerly. It smelled vaguely like chlorine, or bleach. After a moment's pause, he poked his tongue out and licked at it delicately. Salty, saltier than Butters's, at least. Butters actually tasted a bit sweet. Fitting, going along with his personality.

He quickly licked up the rest and cleaned his hand off before letting himself collapse onto his bed. The old thing squeaked again underneath him. He stared at the ceiling, not really looking at anything; his mind was still fuzzy and unfocused. Thoughts continued running through his mind, but he paid no mind to them. Slowly, they faded, and the last thing he remembered thinking before falling asleep, was that he never actually did do any schoolwork with Butters...

* * *

><p>Aaaah, school is a butt. Also, I write incredibly slow. Sorry! Short chapter is short... Hoped you enjoyed though!<p> 


End file.
